Gabe's back eye
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Gabe comes home with a black eye causing Lorelai to worry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Lorelai,Rory and Charlie are all in the kitchen while Lorelai is feeding Charlie.

''how ya doing baby?'' Rory asks Charlie

Charlie squeals at her happily with a huge smile on her face.

''aww she loves her big sister!'' Lorelai says

Charlie throws her sippy cup

''hun will you get her some more juice please

''oh sure.'' Rory says and goes into the fridge and gets Charlie some more juice and puts her sippy cup top back on and gives it back to her

Charlie picks it up and drinks it hard.

''you can't just drink your juice baby you need to eat too.'' Lorelai tells her and has a spoon full of baby food ready for her to eat

Charlie shakes her head.

''come on Charlie.'' Lorelai says

Teddy comes home from school ''Hey Mom,Rory'' she says ''Hi Charlie!'' Teddy says and kisses her head

''hey Teddy!''Rory says

''hey hunnie how was school?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh it was good I have a lot of homework so I think I'm just going to go to my room and do it.'' Teddy tells her

''okay hun do you know where your brother's are?'' Lorelai asks her

''um no.'' Teddy says in her whatever teenage voice

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Teddy goes to her room to do her homework.

''okay come on Charlie let's try this again.'' Lorelai tells her taking her sippy cup away from her and puts the spoon full of food into her mouth

''mmm.'' Charlie says and bangs her tray

''that's good stuff huh?'' Lorelai asks her and smiles at her

Rory just smiles at Lorelai and Charlie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A while later after school Gabe comes home into the kitchen and Rory gasps and Charlie points.

''what baby?'' Lorelai asks her and turns around and gasps

''What happened to you?'' she him concered

''nothing just throwing a ball around and got hit in the eye no biggie it'll heal.'' he tells her

''it's a big biggie your eye is so black.'' she tells him

''I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a shower.'' he tells her

''no your not.'' she says and gets up and gets him an ice pack out of the freezer with a kitchen towel wrapped around it

''here go sit down on the couch in the livingroom and ice it a bit so the swelling will go down a bit.'' she tells him

''fine.'' he says and takes the ice and goes to sit in the livingroom with the ice to his face

''can you finish feeding her hun we'll I make sure he's okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea sure Mom.'' Rory says and takes over feeding Charlie

Lorelai goes into the livingroom ''so Gabe was that the truth about how you really got the black eye you didn't get in a fight?'' she asks him

''yes it was and I didn't get into a fight it was just a football I'm fine.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and believes him and starts to calm down and goes back into the kitchen and gets some tyneol for Gabe and some water and brings it out to him.

''here hunie take these and just relax.'' she tells him

''thanks.'' Gabe says and takes them and just sits back with the ice resting on his face.

PJ comes home

''Hi hunnie!'' Lorelai says

''hey Gabe that was a pretty narly hit you took you okay?'' PJ asks him

''yea Im fine PJ see.'' Gabe tells him and takes off the ice

''nice one!'' PJ says looking at his black eye

''I know isn't it!'' Gabe says like boys do when they get hurt and love what they look like when they have cool bruises. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luke comes home

''hey everybody!'' he says

''Hi Hunnie.'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''hey dad!'' PJ says

''what happened to you Gabe?'' Luke asks him

''football.'' Gabe tells him

''oh you'll toughen up.'' Luke says

''exactly tell Mom that will you.'' Gabe tells him

''he'll be fine he can take it boy's get hurt.''Luke tells her

''so where are my girls?'' he asks her

''ah well one's upstairs doing her home work and Rory and Charlie are in the kitchen.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and walks into the kitchen and sees Rory cleaning up Charlie

Charlie squeals

''there's daddy!'' Rory tells her

''hey Rory hey baby girl!'' he says happily and kisses her head

''hey Luke.'' Rory says

Charlie puts her arms up to him and opens and closes her cute little fist's.

Luke takes her out of her highchair and picks her up and brings her back out to the livingroom.

''ma ma.'' Charlie says and opens her fists towards Lorelai

''hey baby.'' Lorelai says and takes her from Luke

''okay I think I'm going to take her upstairs to see if I can get her down for her nap.'' Lorelai tells Luke

''okay hun.'' Luke says

''okay.'' she says and takes Charlie upstairs and lays on the bed with her stroking her head

''ma ma.'' Charlie says

''what baby shh sleepy time.'' Lorelai tells her and strokes her head 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Charlie looks at her

''what baby?'' Lorelai questions her

''dee'' Charlie says through her pacifer

''yes Teddy's in her room baby she's busy.'' Lorelai tells her

''nwo dee.'' Charlie points and whines

''yes baby she's busy shh relax.'' Lorelai tells her

''nwo!'' Charlie whines

''ugh okay, okay Teddy!'' Lorelai calls

''coming Mom!''Teddy says and comes to Lorelai's room

''hey sweetie will you come lay with her she keeps asking for you and won't go to sleep unless your next to her.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea sure.'' Teddy says

''thanks babe.'' Lorelai says

Teddy gets on the bed ''hey baby.'' Teddy says

''dee.'' Charlie says watching her

''shh go to sleep.'' Teddy tells her stroking her Charlie's hand

Charlie finally closes her eyes.

''great okay,I'm gonna go downstairs and check on your brother.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Teddy says

Lorelai leaves her bedroom and goes back downstairs.

''hey bud how ya doing?'' she asks Gabe

''fine.'' he says

''good.'' she says

''hey you get Charlie to sleep okay?'' Luke asks her

''yea Teddy did since Charlie wouldn't stop asking for her.'' she tells him

''oh good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''okay I gotta get back to work.'' he tells her

''okay hun kiss.'' she tells him

Luke kisses her lovingly and leaves the house and goes back to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke walks back into he diner

''hey sweetie how are thing's going at home?'' Sookie aks him

''uh well fine incept that Gabe just came home with a black eye.'' he tells her

''what? Is he okay?'' she asks him

''yea he's fine it's just a black eye he will get over it and it will heal.'' he tells her

''every kid has to have a black eye in some point in life it's like part of being a kid they get hurt and they say it looks cool and are bummed once it starts to heal because they think they look cool and don't want it to go away.'' he tells her

Sookie smirks ''yea I get that especially in boy's everything looks cool or whateevr the boy's are using for slang these days when something is cool and totally awesome.'' she tells him

''yea I had tons of black eyes when I was kid and used to play baseball because all baseball players get them at least a few times in thier career's from missing the ball.'' he tells her

''so how's Lorelai taking it?'' she asks him

''oh well she was concerned but she's fine now.'' he tells her

''it's just Gabe was playing catch football and the ball nailed him in the eye no biggie.'' Luke tells her

''oh.'' Sookie says

''yea it's just going to be hrd to explain to the Gilmore's tonight because it's our Friday night dinner tonight and it will probably cause a fight and a big scene.'' he tells her

''ah.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''Teddy,PJ,Charlie, and Lorelai are all still doing good?'' she asks him

''oh yea everyone is doing fantastic and loves having Charlie around she fits perfect in our family and She and Teddy actucally have a really nice bond going on.'' he tells her

''aww that's great.'' she says

''yea it is.'' he says

''Lorelai's feeling okay even though it's 9 months later?'' she asks him

''oh yea she's doing just great.'' he tells her

''aww that's great!''yea.' he says and smiles

''I havn't talked to her in forever.'' Sookie says

''I know she misses you too Sookie.'' he tells her 


End file.
